Many human diseases are caused by or correlated with changes in glycosylation. In order to use these changes as biomarkers of disease, analytical methods are used to quantify the changes. The published methods use antibodies, chromatography and/or mass spectrometry techniques to resolve and quantify the intact or partially intact glycans. These methods are challenging due to the complexity and number of possible glycan structures present in biological samples. In a single disease state there can be thousands of different novel glycan structures that are present; however, each on their own is a weak marker of disease.